Neo Sailor Scouts
by StarScout42
Summary: Chibi-Usa's Comingof-Age Ball is coming up and she's getting her own court. And that new court are the Sailor Scouts daughters, now Sailor Mini-Moon and her court must fight to protect Crystal Tokyo as the mothers once did


Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Mihano Kacchi looked around, school was finished and she and her best friend Yomi Ichiro were supposed to meet by the school gate. "Where is she?" Kacchi wondered impatiently, looking at her watch. Suddenly there came a slight breeze and Kacchi turned around so the wind would hit her front instead of her back. Once the breeze stopped Kacchi turned back around and faced the school once again.  
  
"Kacchi!" came Ichiro's voice, "over here!" Kacchi smiled and saw her friend pushing through the crowds of students and waving her hand above her head.  
  
"What took you?" Kacchi asked as her friend kneeled down panting.  
  
"Sorry, Hakatomi-sensei wanted to talk to me" Ichrio told her friend once she got her breath back.  
  
"About the dance?" Kacchi asked.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to know who I have for the band" Ichiro told her friend as the two girls began heading home.  
  
"Who is it going to be?" Kacchi asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Ichiro said with a smile.  
  
"You and your secrets," Kacchi said with a sigh.  
  
Ichiro laughed and they crossed the street. As they headed home they passed the Crystal Palace. "I wonder what it's like to like in a place," Ichiro thought out loud.  
  
"It must be nice" Kacchi said. The two girls walked on looking at the palace and watching their reflections. They had no clue however that someone was watching them from above, their eyes with filled wonder and longing.  
  
"Princess," snapped Brooks-sensei, "pay attention!" Princess Chibi- Usa or Princess Serenity looked away from the window and back towards her teacher.  
  
"Gomen-nasai" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Good, now do as I say," Brooks-sensei began once again on the Algebra equation. The little Princess tried so hard but nothing got through to her.  
  
"Brooks-sensei," Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Yes Princess Chibi-Usa?" Brooks-sensei asked.  
  
"Can we call it a day? Please" Chibi-Usa practically begged.  
  
"Fine, fine," Brooks-sensei said, "the lesson is over."  
  
"Yay!!!" Chibi-Usa cried happily.  
  
"Princess," came a small voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Diana," Chibi-Usa said with a smile toward her small cat friend.  
  
"Her highness Neo-Queen Serenity wants to speak to you," Diana told her.  
  
"Okay," Chibi-Usa said and followed Diana towards the throne room where they saw Neo-Queen Serenity sitting on her throne. Artemis and Luna were on one side of her, while the Sailor Scouts were on the other. "Mother," Chibi-Usa said with a curtsey before hugging her mother.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "do you know what's coming up soon?"  
  
"Yes Mommy," Chibi-Usa said, "my Coming-Of-Age ball."  
  
"That's right dear," Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Everyone's talking about it" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter said, "just yesterday I heard some people talking at the restraunt, and they seemed pretty excited Princess."  
  
"Really?" Chibi-Usa smiled brightly, "is all of Crystal Tokyo coming Mommy?"  
  
"Yes dear," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "now the ball is only a few days away dear."  
  
"Two days to be precise" Chibi-Usa said holding up two fingers.  
  
"Yes honey, now at your ball you will meet your court and protectors" Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Really?!" Chibi-Usa asked excitedly.  
  
"Mum," Neo-Queen Serenity said to her daughter, "now go play" Neo- Queen Serenity said and Chibi-Usa ran off to play.  
  
"School should be out by now" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"I should get back home," Sailor Jupiter said, "I don't want to miss Kacchi." Everyone detransformed. Sailor Mercury to Ami Yamata, Sailor Mars to Rei Yomi, Sailor Jupiter to Makoto Mihano, and Sailor Venus to Minako Kusami.  
  
"By the way Neo-Queen Serenity," Rei said, "have you decided what you will do to tell the girls about their new duty?"  
  
"I have Rei, now go and I will see you later," Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Bye Neo-Queen Serenity" Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako said and headed home.  
  
"Let the raindrops fall  
Let the clouds float by  
And let me follow you  
Back to your home in the sky"  
  
Clap clap clap clap "that was great Mizuwaka!" Ayumi said clapping, "you are definitely gonna sing that song at the Princesses Coming-of-Age Ball."  
  
"The what?!" Mizuwaka Yamata said in shock.  
  
"That's right Mizuwaka," said Ayumi Kusami, "I got you a part in the Princesses Coming-of-Age Ball."  
  
"Ayumi are you serious?!" Mizuwaka asked/cried.  
  
"As serious as I ever could be," Ayumi said proudly, "it wasn't easy but I was able to get you in." "Come on let's go home now, I think we've done enough today."  
  
"Yeah I'm tired," Mizuwaka said as she packed up her things, "I hope we can find good dresses for the ball," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find the best," Ayumi said with a smile. The two headed down the street and walked towards the bus stop. "There's the bus!" Ayumi cried.  
  
"And there it goes," Mizuwaka said as the bus drove off, "I guess I'll be walking home."  
  
"Nah, it's only a two minute walk from here to my house Mizuwaka," Ayumi said, "I'm sure my Mom can give you a lift."  
  
"You don't think she'll mind?" Mizuwaka asked unsurely.  
  
"Not at all," Ayumi said and began to walk, "she loves you."  
  
"Bye Kacchi!" Ichiro cried out and waved good-bye to her friend.  
  
"Bye, I'll call you later" Kacchi said before entering her house. "Mom, I'm home!" Kacchi called as she closed the door and slipped off her school shoes, and then slipped her feet into a pair of turquoise slippers. "Mom?" Kacchi called and entered the kitchen, "what's this?" Kacchi placed her school bag down on the counter and picked up a note:  
  
Hi Kacchi,  
  
I'm having a meeting with some very important people today so I might be home a little late. I f I am you know where the Ramen is!  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Kacchi sighed and put the note back down on the counter and picked up her school bag. "I'm not hungry and I'm definitely not in the mood to do my homework," Kacchi said. She looked around before going upstairs to her room and took a seat at her desk. Turning around she looked in the mirror and after zoned out thinking about the dream she had had last night: She was standing alone on a tall white thin platform, if you looked over the edge all you saw was black, actually everywhere was red. The platform was the only thing that wasn't black. Suddenly there came voices, calling out her name asking her for help. Some were recognizable and some weren't "Kacchi!" came a loud cry waking her up.  
  
Kacchi sighed for at least the thousands time that day and removed her brown hair from the two pigtails that she always wore. Picking up a brush she began to brush her hair when suddenly her phone rang. Kacchi picked it up "Hey Ichiro, what's up?" Kacchi asked when she heard her friends voice on the other line.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow after school" Ichiro said while imagining the dress she would wear to the ball.  
  
"Sure Ichiro," Kacchi said.  
  
"Kacchi I'm home!" Makoto called out as she entered the house.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Kacchi cried out before turning back to the phone where Ichiro was waiting, "hey Ichiro I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"K, bye" Ichiro said.  
  
"Bye," Kacchi said and the two girls hung up.  
  
"Hey Mom" Ayumi greeted her mother as she and Mizuwaka entered Ayumi's house.  
  
"Hey honey," Minako said greeting her 15-year-old daughter with a smile and a hug, "hello Mizuwaka."  
  
"Hi Miss Kusami," Mizuwaka said.  
  
"How was the recording?" Minako asked.  
  
"It went great Mom, I'm telling you Mizuwaka's gonna be real successful when this new cd comes out" Ayumi said excitedly.  
  
"Isn't she already?" Minako asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah well," Ayumi said, "uh Mom can you give Mizuwaka a ride home? She missed the bus and well you know."  
  
"Sure, you two get in the car while I get the keys" Minako said with a smile.  
  
"'K" Ayumi said and she and Mizuwaka headed out towards Minako's black BMW.  
  
"Your Mom's so sweet Ayumi, she's always got a smile on" Mizuwaka said as she hopped into the car.  
  
"Maybe Mizuwaka," Ayumi said, "but definitely not as smart as yours." Both girls laughed at that just as Minako entered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Minako asked as she got in her car.  
  
"Nothing Mom" Ayumi said as Minako started the BMW and drove off towards Mizuwaka's house.  
  
"So are you ready for the ball?" Minako asked Mizuwaka looking it the review mirror.  
  
"No, I still need to find a dress," Mizuwaka said as some raindrops began to fall, "figures" she said to herself.  
  
"Princess," Diana said entering Chibi-Usa's room.  
  
"Yes Diana?" Chibi-Usa asked her little gray cat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Diana asked when she saw the little Princess holding a tennis ball and racket.  
  
"I'm going to go play tennis with Hotaru," Chibi-Usa said, "unfortunately it'll have to be inside because of the rain."  
  
"Oh well have fun Princess" Diana said.  
  
"Bye," Chibi-Usa said running out the door now wearing a white tennis outfit.  
  
"Ichiro honey," Rei Yomi said, "I told you, hold the bar and lift your leg."  
  
"Sorry," Ichiro said with a frown.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about Ichiro" Rei said as she helped her daughter up.  
  
"Alright her it goes" Ichiro grabbed the bar and lifted up her leg jump kicking the designated target. "I did it!"  
  
"Perfect Ichiro" Rei said.  
  
"What's next?" Ichiro asked her mother.  
  
"Cleaning the temple" Rei said.  
  
"Aw man" Ichiro whined but went off to change and clean.  
  
"Here we are Mizuwaka" Minako said as she pulled up in front of Mizuwaka's house.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, bye" Mizuwaka said.  
  
"Bye!" Ayumi waved as her friend jumped out of the car and landed in a puddle.  
  
"Damn," Mizuwaka cursed before running back into the house as fast as she could using her arms to cover her head from the rain.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Mizuwaka cried as she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Mizuwaka took off her now wet shoes and socks and slipping her feet into blue slippers before entering the kitchen where her mother was looking through some notes.  
  
"Welcome home dear" Ami said and hugged her daughter.  
  
"What are you doing Mom?" Mizuwaka asked her Mother.  
  
"Just reading some old high school notes" Ami said.  
  
"Can I read them?" Mizuwaka asked excitedly. Her mother got notes when she was in High School, Mizuwaka could hardly believe it.  
  
"Sorry honey but these notes are private" Ami said closing the note she had currently been reading.  
  
"Aw" Mizuwaka said, now she really had to read those notes.  
  
"How was practice?" Ami asked.  
  
"It was good, as usual" Mizuwaka said turning around. "Well I'm going to go do me homework."  
  
"That's a good idea girl" Ami said as she opened another note.  
  
"I hate Algebra," Mizuwaka said as she left, "oh Mom."  
  
"Yes?" Ami asked looking up.  
  
"When are we going shopping for the Princess's Coming-of-Age Ball?" Mizuwaka asked.  
  
"Oh I already got you a dress" Ami said.  
  
"Really? Can I see it?!" Mizuwaka asked again once more in an excited tone.  
  
"Later Mizuwaka," Ami said.  
  
"Darn" Mizuwaka said before going upstairs to go do our homework.  
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa," Hotaru said when Chibi-Usa came into view, "ready for our little game?"  
  
"You bet I am," Chibi-Usa said as the two headed towards one of the courts.  
  
"So who's serving first?" Hotaru called out from the opposite side of the court.  
  
"You star Hotaru, I hate serving" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"'K" Hotaru said and throwing the ball up into the air she hit it with her racket sending it towards Chibi-Usa's right. The small Princess ran to the right end of the court and hit the ball. "Nice one Chibi-Usa," Hotaru said as she hit the ball back towards her friend.  
  
"Thanks" Chibi-Usa told her friend as she returned the ball.  
  
Ichiro ran back and forth cleaning the temple in her priestess outfit. With a smile she came to a finish. She thanked the rain since now she didn't have to sweep "and now to read my new Tokyo Mew Mew" Ichiro said getting up and running into her room. She closed the door and grabbed the manga then flopped down onto her bed , opening the manga and began to read.  
  
"Ichiro I have a surprise for you" Rei said knocking on her daughters door.  
  
"Yes?" Ichiro asked as she got up and opened the door.  
  
"Follow me" Rei said motioning her daughter to follow.  
  
"Okay........." Ichiro said as she followed her mother to her room.  
  
"Look Ichiro" Rei said and pointed onto the bed.  
  
"Oh.........my.........gosh" Ichiro said when she saw a red dress lying there. It had sparkles and a small red cape at the top behind the neck. It also had a red choker and the dress had thin straps for sleeves.  
  
"Do you like it?" Rei asked when she saw her daughters' expression.  
  
"Like it?" Ichiro asked, "I love it!"  
  
"I'm glad," Rei said as her daughter hugged her.  
  
"Where'd you get it?!" Ichiro cried.  
  
"I wore it when I was younger," Rei said, "I thought you should wear it, it will look beautiful on you, I'm sure of it."  
  
Ichiro smiled and took the dress and choker to her room hanging it up in the closet. "Wow" Ichiro said as she thought about how she would look in the dress.  
  
"Mom?" Ayumi asked looking at her mother as they drove home.  
  
"Yes Ayumi?" Minako asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you think we might see the Sailor Scouts at Princess Chibi-Usa's Coming-of-Age Ball," Ayumi said.  
  
"I doubt it dear," Minako said, "I highly doubt you'll see them, but maybe you will."  
  
"I hope so," Ayumi said, "I really wanna meet Sailor Moon."  
  
"What about Sailor Venus?" Minako asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I wanna meet her too, but I really wanna see Sailor Moon," Ayumi told her mother.  
  
"Well Ayumi, who knows," Minako said as she parked. "Ready?" Minako asked her daughter, "let's go!" Then as quick as rabbits she and Ayumi ran inside their house.  
  
"I hope Daddy get's home soon," Ayumi said, "look what I got on History quiz." Ayumi reached into her backpack and pulled out a test that had a 100 out of 100.  
  
"Great job Ayumi" Minako said and smiled, "this calls for a shopping spree!"  
  
"Once the rain stops right?" Ayumi asked with a laugh.  
  
"Of course" Minako said smiling and hugging her daughter.  
  
Yay!! It's finished, so what do you think? Like it hate, you want me to continue or should I delete it? Review me and tell me.  
  
StarScout42 


End file.
